


Literally

by misterbananakun



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterbananakun/pseuds/misterbananakun
Summary: felix is james' pillar
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg/James Charles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Literally

**Author's Note:**

> i am incredibly sorry for this ship nobody asked for but i kinda love the dynamic between felix and james. please dont take this seriously owo

james is trembling, hands shaking. "felix, this is literally the most stressful thing ive ever done! what if they don't like me or they think im annoying or--" 

"stop , stop," felix shushes, holding him by the shoulders. "you've done way more stressful things than this, okay? you got this. i know you do."

james took a deep breath, looking felix in the eyes. "yeah. yeah i got this. i mean, im james charles. im like, awesome."

"you are. and that was easy," felix grins, tucking a piece of hair behind james ear. "you freak out too much." 

james sighs. "sorry," 

"no, don't," felix smiles and leans in to give James a little Eskimo kiss. "it's why I'm here, right?" 

james nods, grateful for his pillar of strength.


End file.
